


SuperBat Big Bang:  Artwork: Title: Ever After Finally Came

by ctbn60



Category: JLA, Smallville, Tourchwood
Genre: Fandom cover, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	SuperBat Big Bang:  Artwork: Title: Ever After Finally Came

I took place in the [SuperBat Big Bang](http://superbat-bb.livejournal.com/11941.html)

This year my artwork was for the story Ever After Finally Came by [](http://blackrose-17.livejournal.com/profile)[**blackrose_17**](http://blackrose-17.livejournal.com/)

For a link to the story go [HERE](http://backrose-17.livejournal.com/108572.html) 

IMAGE HEAVY!!!

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/7695/681553)

 

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/7695/682122)

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/7695/683529)

[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/7695/683427)      [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/7695/683080)      [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/7695/682913)      [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/7695/682691)      [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/7695/682482)

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/7695/681932)

 


End file.
